Element
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Element '(素子'', Soshi) is a M.U.G.E.N character and the final boss of the second and currently latest fanon King of Fighters game, The King of Fighters Memorial. He is the ultimate creation of Gustab Munchausen and the deadliest fighter in the series. About Element Element is the secret the author of The King of Fighters Memorial hid to the audience who followed the series. He has been mentioned multiple times by Gustab to be the "ultimate creation", his most powerful force in the entire organization he holds, who is even stronger than Gustab himself. History Creation Element is true antagonist of the The King of Fighters Memorial series as a whole. He is Gustab Manchausen's ultimate creation, more powerful than all of his forces, his main assets, his right-hand man and even Gustab himself. The purpose of Element is to be the perfect, most powerful and ultimate fighter the world has ever known. He would have many powers from multiple fighters of KOF's cast, including Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami. Element was an early project who soon had a body several years later. Scientists constantly worked on Element and he was put in Gustab's primary section of his creations, which were the strongest among them all. It is unknown how Element is created, but it is claimed he is an artificially made being and that Element has been a gradual project and has been in his containment tube for years awaiting battle. First Tournament After Kyo-10 and Iori-9 are defeated by Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami, the battle proceeds with Gustab fighting the two in an intense battle. Gustab loses with his right-hand man, Psyqhical appearing after he was defeated. They taunt them and tell them their ultimate creation is coming soon, before they teleport away. Gustab is revealed to have gathered the immense battle data of the powers and skills of the fighters around the world Kyo-10 and Iori-9 fought, including Kyo and Iori themselves. Gustab orders his scientists to infuse the battle data into Element's own body--would allow him to hold the powers and skills of the battle data. It was a success, as Element's capabilities received a massive upgrade. '''Premature Release Before the second tournament of The King of Fighters Memorial series is organized, the scene changes to Element's containment tube cracking with Element waking up slowly. He then breaks out of it entirely as the liquid spreads everywhere on the floor, where Element stands, hands in his pockets. Alarms go off everywhere in the building that Element has been prematurely released from his containment tube. Psyqhical reports the news to Gustab, who takes it calmly--until Element explosively appears to the two in their very room. Element sees his creator and begins to inform Gustab that he will not submit to his orders despite being created by him. He refers to himself as "his own master," as well as expressing his desire to kill Gustab. Psyqhical knows this is a very serious issue and immediately takes the liberty to take down Element before he touches Gustab. However, as he flashes towards Element, Element flashes as well with his arms in a slashing position. Psyqhical is behind him while Element stands back up and puts his hands in his pockets. As Element is silent, Psyqhical falls down on his knees and his body splits in two before dissipating away--taking Psyqhical's life away in one strike. Gustab is pleased by the great power his ultimate creation has demonstrated, as Element confronts Gustab. Gustab attempts to strike Element down with his "Revelation of Threads" HSDM, but Element seems to avoid every single one of the strings effortlessly, much to the surprise of Gustab. Element, unfazed by the attack, proceeds to impale Gustab through the torso using his hand (as well as emitting a slight beam of energy that seems to pierce through him). Gustab collapses and dies afterwards, expressing shock in his final words at this turn of events. Shortly afterwards, Element begins to sense the presence of the approaching fighters for the next King of Fighters Tournament. He notes to himself that he should quickly organize the tournament and kill Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami once they reach there, knowing they want to find out what's going on. Element immediately brainwashes Gustab's two main assets, Kyo-10 and Iori-9 to follow his orders. Second Tournament As Team Japan wins the tournament, Kyo and Iori disband once more and encounter their clones. They defeat them but finally encounter Element, confused as to who this new threat is. They speak with each other that Element is now pursuing his own plans for his own gain, but he knows Kyo and Iori will be the two fighters that will stand in his way, and because of that--he must eliminate them. Kyo and Iori promptly fight Element, in which Element easily trashes them in the first part of the fight. Kyo and Iori express shock at how strong Element is, but express more shock at the powers and skills they all recognize he can use, including their own fighting styles and flames. Element continues to utterly trounce Kyo and Iori, up until the two heroes start putting in more of their power which gradually overpowers Element. The two receive a tough and deadly beating, but they eventually corner Element and combine their strongest attacks to defeat Element simultaneously. Element is defeated and visibly bruised, entertained by the fight but he says they "could at least do more than that". He stands right back up, seemingly still able to fight to the very exhausted Kyo and Iori. Iori is furious, as he attempts to charge at Element and finish him, but Element slams his shoulder into Iori's body, causing him to fly past Kyo and slam into the wall hard, knocking him out unconscious. Element then suddenly flashes to Kyo at insane speeds, grabbing him by the neck. Kyo tries to get off, but to no avail. Just about as Element is about to kill Kyo, Kyo releases an extremely powerful fiery explosion out of his body that forcibly pushes Element back. Element slides across the screen, seemingly not taking much damage from the attack, he charges forwards, charging with an immense and unfathomable power from his body, noting that he will now use his potential to destroy Kyo and Iori. His voice gains demonic tones as Kyo feels there is nothing he can do. Before hope is vanquished, however, as Element attempts to kill Kyo, his body shines with a massive white light and screams in pain, wondering what is happening to his body. Element says he used too much power and realizes he will face the consequence, as his body breaks into particles and explodes, screaming. Element's fate remains unknown. Appearance Element in-game is edited from Iori, so he naturally looks similar to him. Although, the notes of Element's work appears to say that they used Iori's body as a base model for Element's own. Element's skin is very pale, and his hair is a complete white. His hair is similar to Iori's, albeit slightly longer. A shadow is always cast over Element's forehead, in which his glowing, red and menacing eyes glare through the shadow. His body is a slim and athletic build, while wearing a black outfit that is similar to Iori's classic outfit. Personality Element is a very evil and sinister being. He is willing to backstab and betray his allies in order to pursue his plans, as Element had no true allies. Element is also willing to kill anyone he finds are problems to his currently unknown plans, even if it means killing others to get to them. Element is a clever and intelligent being, strategically organizing the tournament and making everyone think Gustab was behind the actions again due to the re-appearance of Kyo-10 and Iori-9. Element takes pride in his powers, and is interested to who his opponents are. Element knows he is extremely strong and the most powerful creation Gustab has ever created, although he does underestimate his opponents. Element usually spares his opponents that he is capable of killing, although he will kill his opponent if they are an important foil to his plans. Abilities |-|Element= Element *'Combat' - Element is capable of combat, as he was meant to do for years. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Element's fighting style is a brutal, strategic and sadistic fighting style. It is heavily modified from Iori's Yasakani fighting style and a few others he knows because of his immense battle data. *'Supernatural Strength' - Element is strong enough to lift massive aircrafts. *'Supernatural Speed' - Element is fast enough to move below the speed of sound. *'Multiple Fighting Styles' - Because of his immense battle data, Element knows all the fighting styles his data possesses, such as Kyo's, Iori's, Goro's, Kula's, K's, Goenitz's, etc. *'Elemental Manipulation' - Because of the immense battle data infused in his body, he has power over many elements. These include: **'Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Because of Kyo Kusanagi's battle data, he has full control, complete power and mastery over the sacred Kusanagi flame. **'Orochi Pyrokinesis' - Because of Iori Yagami's battle data, he has full control, complete power and mastery over Yagami flames. **'Brief Yasakani Pyrokinesis' - His purple flames may rarely alter to the original crimson Yasakani flames because of their presence pre-blood pact. Element cannot do this intentionally. **'Geokinetic Attacks' - Because of Goro Daimon's battle data, he can release/use earth and earthen materials to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. **'Umbrakinesis' - Because of Clone Zero's battle data, he has full control over darkness. **'Shadow Generation' - Because of Clone Zero's battle data, he can generate shadows and trap his enemies in them for a time. **'Photokinesis' - Because of Zero's battle data, he has full control over light. **'Ergokinesis' - Element has full control over energy. **'Aerokinesis' - Because of Goenitz's battle data, he has full control over wind. **'Electrokinesis' - Because of Benimaru's battle data, he has full control over electricity. **'Cryokinesis' - Because of Kula's battle data, he has full control over ice. *'Explosive Teleportation' - Element can teleport in a body of explosive material. *'Razor Hand' - Element's hands are applied with so much force that he can use them to stab, slash or use them as weapons. Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Pyrokinetics